


猫とキーホルダーとセフレでした

by kugure



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Self-Indulgent, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Ibuki's ex, Kazutaka, moved to the apartment across his.
Relationships: Hongou Kazutaka/Ueoka Ibuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	猫とキーホルダーとセフレでした

**Author's Note:**

> Title read as 「Neko to Kiihorudaa to Sefure Deshita」meaning, "Cat and Keyholder and Past Friends with Benefits". 
> 
> Inspired by that Natsusa's tweet from Doushisha Rugby Club's official twitter.

Ibuki only noticed that the empty apartment across his was no longer empty when he was panicking as Toriten decided to slip out of the door. He scrambled to follow his black cat, hoping that he didn't run very far, but when he was out in the corridor, a guy already holding Toriten while the damn cat purred happily in the guy's arms. 

"That's my cat," Ibuki said dumbly. Because the guy was  _ his freaking ex _ .  _ Oh God. His ex Kazutaka just moved to the apartment across him _ . They were together for eight months in high school. Why did they break up, you asked? It was because Ibuki was  _ such a damn idiot _ he didn't realize that they were  _ boyfriends _ until the day they broke up. He stupidly thought they were just  _ friends with benefits _ for the whole eight months they were together. Kazutaka was beyond mad, he refused to talk to Ibuki at all, and Ibuki didn't blame him. It was just that Ibuki assumed they were in a no-strings-attached kind of relationship since none of them exactly said, "I like you," or, "Be my boyfriend," or such. One day, they kissed. One day, they had sex. And that was it. So Ibuki just…assumed instead of clarified it. But then it was too late. They broke up, Ibuki switched to Doushisha University last minute because Kazutaka went to Koufuuin and he guessed it would be better that way, and this was the first time he saw Kazutaka again—outside of their university rugby matches—after one and half a year. 

_ And he was his neighbor _ . 

"I know," Kazutaka said, handed Toriten back to Ibuki. He was only in a wife beater and sweatpants and still looked as hot as ever and Ibuki felt extremely awkward when their arms brushed over Toriten. 

Toriten mewed then nuzzled Kazutaka's hand once again before settling into Ibuki's arms, the damn cat. Ibuki should've known something was fishy when Toriten suddenly ran out even though both of his cats never went out at all. If he didn't know better, he would think that Toriten set them up. 

"Um, nice to see you again," Ibuki said, tried to smile and hoped it didn't look as awkward as he felt. "You settling up alright?" 

Kazutaka nodded. But he didn't say anything else, just walked back to his apartment and closed the door behind him. 

*

The next time Ibuki saw Kazutaka again was two weeks later when they somehow rode the elevator up together. Ibuki couldn't help but fidgeting in his place, until Kazutaka threw an unimpressed glare at him. 

"Sorry," Ibuki mumbled, forced himself to stop fidgeting, but then he caught a glimpse of a keyholder in Kazutaka's bag and his eyes widened. 

Because the keyholder was Ibuki's present to Kazutaka back then. It was a simple keyholder with a rugby theme because they both loved it. Kazutaka got the one with his jersey's number, and Ibuki got the one with Kazutaka's jersey number. 

(Friends with benefits weren't supposed to give each other presents like that. He realized it  _ now,  _ but not back then when it mattered.)

"I didn't know you are still keeping the keyholder too," Ibuki blurted out before he could stop himself.

The elevator ding and the door opened before Kazutaka could say anything in response to that, so Ibuki quickly made a run to his apartment. He didn't want to embarrass himself further. 

But Kazutaka was fast, and stronger also, so the redhead managed to catch him and bracketed him against the nearest wall of the empty corridor. Ibuki got no way out. Not when Kazutaka's bulky figure was trapping him like this. 

Well, if Kazutaka decided to finally beat him up after all, Ibuki had no one to blame but himself. If he was Kazutaka, he would beat himself as well. Thinking of the whole relationship as just sex, and then ran away to different school, Ibuki truly deserved the beatings. 

But the blew never came. Instead, Kazutaka said, "You're keeping it." 

Not a question. Just a statement. Because Kazutaka noticed the way Ibuki said 'too' at the end of his sentence earlier. Ibuki couldn't deny it, so he nodded. 

"Why." 

Kazutaka still hadn't changed much. Still allergic to question marks somehow, but Ibuki didn't point that out this time. He didn't want to anger Kazutaka even more. 

"Because—" Ibuki stuttered, couldn't decide on how he would lie to answer this question. But Kazutaka glared harder at him and he gave up. "Because I still have feelings for you," Ibuki finally decided to tell the truth instead. Nothing to lose here. He broke Kazutaka's heart first. "I know I have no right—I was so stupid back then, my apologize would never be enough to make up for everything. Especially since I only noticed that I actually have feelings for you after we broke up, but despite all of that, I still—" 

Ibuki didn't manage to finish his sentence, because Kazutaka already cupped his face—gentle somehow—and kissed Ibuki right on his lips. It took a while for Ibuki to realize that Kazutaka was kissing him  _ for real _ , but Kazutaka didn't let go, just waited until Ibuki caught up, and when he did, Kazutaka deepened the kiss until Ibuki was helpless—could only clutch on Kazutaka's arms or he would melt onto the floor. 

Kazutaka didn't stop kissing him and even when Ibuki let go a little as he gasped for air, Kazutaka caught his lips again, pressing their body harder and basically didn't give Ibuki any breaks. 

Ibuki didn't mind. It was hot. And somehow nice because he could feel Kazutaka's body against him again.  _ Oh, how he missed the feelings _ . Kazutaka was just as warm as he remembered, smelled as nice, and Ibuki was sure that at this point, Kazutaka was the one holding him to stay right up because he couldn't really feel his limbs anymore. Kazutaka was just that amazing at kissing. 

Finally, after it felt like an eternity and somehow also not enough, Kazutaka pulled away. Just a little though. They were still breathing the same air as their forehead rested against each other. 

"Just to be clear," Ibuki broke the silence. His voice roughed. "We're boyfriends now, right?"

He caught the corner of Kazutaka's lips twitching up a little as the redhead nodded. "We are." 

Good. No more stupid misunderstanding this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
